Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which may prevent a color mixing phenomenon and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined by the generated electric field, thereby controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Two sheets of display panels which form the liquid crystal display device may be configured by a thin film transistor display panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor display panel, a gate line that transmits a gate signal and a data line that transmits a data signal may be formed to intersect each other. The thin film transistor display panel also includes a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor display panel.
Recently, a liquid crystal display device having a structure which uses a quantum material to convert a color of light emitted from a light source, thereby omitting any need for a color filter, has been developed. However, a liquid crystal display device having such a structure suffers from a problem of a color mixing phenomenon, which results from the relatively long distance between a liquid crystal layer and a color conversion layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.